Forbidden Love  Amor Proibido
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Um fantasma que esta preso a um medico que já esqueceu o que é amor. Pelas correntes invisíveis que os unem, eles devem resolver esse mistério. Poderia esses seres que nem do menos se conhecem aprenderem as respostas juntos? YAOI MILO X KAMUS


_Saint Seiya non me pertence, e sim aos seus respectivos criadores e as pessoas (Que ao contrario de mim) ganham algo com eles. POREM os sobrenomes de alguns personagens e qualquer personagem que non pertença a um anime, manga ou algo do genero sao de minha autoria. Favor pedir para usa-los_

_**Sinopse:** Duas pessoas sem qualquer ligação. Um acidente e um assunto pendente. A ironia do destino os liga, porem por poucos minutos. Os erros de um medico solitário podem ser desfeitos. Uma pessoa que não faz mais parte desse mundo, a memória perdida. O destino lhe dara um dom, e com esse dom ele saberá o verdadeiro significado do perigo e da morte, porem acima de tudo isso, ele saberá o significado de amar alguém impossível. Porem o destino é cruel, poderá o humano perceber que mesmo após a morte, ainda podemos amar, antes que seja tarde?_

**Dedico essa fic a minha adorada nee-chan, e a pedido dela irei começa-la. Espero que gostem ^-^**

_**R & S**  
><em>

As intensas luzes dos inúmeros prédios da grandiosa cidade de Nova York eram cegantes. Os sons de todo o tipo pareciam gritar cada vez mais alto. Muitas pessoas nem ligavam, algumas se distraiam com o trabalho, com seus sonhos, outras com suas esposas ou amantes. Porém uma pessoa nessa enorme cidade, a única que queria ser ouvida com total atenção no momento naquela madrugada de sexta era totalmente ignorada... E isso poderia custar sua vida.

-Socorro! – Ele gritava enquanto corria em um beco totalmente escuro e fedorento – Alguém me ajude, por favor! – Mesmo com a garganta já doendo, ele não desistia. Sabia que não deveria haver ninguém naquela parte da cidade àquela hora, mas a situação não o deixava desistir.

-Pare! Estou mandando você parar! – Gritava outro homem atrás dele, seu rosto mesmo sendo escondido pela escuridão do beco, conseguia-se se ver o olho roxo e seu semblante de puro ódio.

O garoto correu mais e mais rápido, olhou para trás e pode vislumbrar que o outro havia o perdido de vista, para sua completa felicidade. Foi parando de correr aos poucos sem nem sequer se dar ao trabalho de ver onde estava. Seu segundo maior erro esta noite.

A última coisa que ele pôde ver foi o carro vindo em sua direção, os faróis ofuscavam sua visão. Puderam-se ouvir sons de pneus tentando parar, em vão. Ele sentiu uma incrível dor, e tudo se resumiu a trevas.

-Doutor, os batimentos dele estão caindo! – Ouviu-se alguém falar na sala de cirurgia.

O menino loiro deitado na mesa ficava cada vez mais pálido. O sangue ainda jorrando do imenso machucado na cabeça era tratado por mãos muito habilidosas.

Um homem de cabeleiras ruivas atravessou a sala rapidamente, se dirigiu ao desfiblirador e logo o ligou, se dirigindo ao paciente logo em seguida.

-Se afastem! – Ordenou.

Todos seguiram a ordem. Logo pode-se ver o médico dando o primeiro choque. O segundo. Terceiro. Quarto. Quinto...

-Senhor, o perdemos... – Disse a enfermeira. Ela esperava o médico falar algo para animar toda a equipe por ter perdido aquele garoto, mas as palavras que foram ditas foram rápidas e frias:

-Entrem em contato com o responsável do garoto, ele não deve ter mais que 17 anos – Olhou para o loiro – Estarei em minha casa, qualquer problema, por favor, me ligue. Por hoje já acabei meu horário.

Ninguém disse mais nada, somente ficaram olhado o médico sair da sala.

-Kamus Vincent Louvain... Que homem mais frio... – Ouviu-se alguém falar.

O ruivo ia a passos rápidos, não queria ficar ali nem mais um minuto. Era a primeira vez em sua carreira que não havia conseguido salvar alguém, isso o estava corroendo por dentro.

"_-Jamais mostre fraqueza, Kamus"_ – As palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

Se arrumou rapidamente e se dirigiu para seu carro. Dirigiu o mais rápido permitido.

Chegou ao seu apartamento, entrou e foi diretamente para seu quarto, mais especificamente para o banheiro. Precisava urgentemente de um banho.

"_-Não tinha qualquer documento consigo, suas roupas mostravam que ele sofreu alguma forte agressão antes do acidente. Não sabemos seu nome, endereço, quem são os responsáveis. Sabemos absolutamente nada sobre ele"_ – Ele refletia durante o banho. Esse paciente parece que não sairia rápido de sua mente.

Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e desceu para a sala, procuraria algo para comer para se acalmar.

Porém ao dar o primeiro passo para dentro da sala, algo o deteu. Começou a ouvir um som estranho, um som de choro (o que era logicamente impossível já que morava sozinho).

Foi seguindo o som, ele vinha de trás do sofá. Ao inclinar-se para ver quem ou o que era, pode sentir as pernas fraquejarem.

-V-Você? C-Como? – Kamus vão disse mais nada. Ele só podia estar ficando louco, afinal, a pessoa que ele olhava era o mesmo paciente que havia morrido há poucos minutos atrás, o loiro que havia sofrido o acidente.

**_ R & S_**

_Hai, hai, eu sei que ta pequeno U_U_  
><em>mas é somente para voces entenderem mais ou menos como a fic vai ser, blz?<em>  
><em>Ela nao vai ser tragedia pura, vai te comedia logico xD<em>  
><em>Bien, dependendo de como voces receberem essa minha nova fic eu vou postar mais rapido, ok?<em>  
><em>DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE O_  
><em>Kissus :3<em>


End file.
